


Wishes

by eerian_sadow



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Character Study, Gen, I don't know how else to tag this, spoilers for manga vol. 17 & 18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-28
Updated: 2007-12-28
Packaged: 2018-10-15 07:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10552124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: Kureno thinks about his life and wishes for more.





	

_Every year, one of them prepares for the family’s New Year’s ceremony, though the participant is always different._

He often wished that it was truly love and not a misplaced sense of family loyalty that kept him here. He wished that he stayed at Akito’s side because he wanted to and not because he was trying to protect his relatives from “God’s” wrath. He wished he was living for himself—the way he saw Shigure and Ayame living—instead of living for a spoiled child who had been raised with an identity complex.

_He slipped the robe over his shoulders and tied the sash with nimble fingers._

He wished for a normal family, one without the secrets and lies that plagued the Sohmas. He wished for a normal house, one small enough for only a few people. He wished to be away from the sprawling hoard that filled the family mansion.

_He sets the ornate headpiece over his hair and makes sure the ribbons and beads are arranged perfectly._

He wished he could be free from the Sohma family curse the way he has somehow managed to be free of his own. He wishes he could be as uneducated in the legend of the Zodiac as normal people. He wishes there was more to his life than being “God’s” most loyal companion.

_He steps out of the dressing room and into the hallway, on his way to perform a dance he no longer needs to know._


End file.
